Unconscious Battles
by chloe-and-grace
Summary: RECENTLY NAMED: IT'S A GRIMM LIFE Sabrina has fallen asleep, and she just won't wake up. Puck has tried everything to get her back; but even with help from the most powerful witch in town, nothing works. Will she ever open her eyes again? SabrinaxPuck tension (They aren't dating... yet) Rated T for violence and action (it's not bad, but just in case)
1. 1: Trolls

**Hey! Thanks for pushing the button that links to my story. You are totally awesome! *HIGH FIVES YOU* You ARE AWESOME. This isn't really set around a particular book. Sabrina and Puck [*squea!s* puckabrina! not yet though] are about 13-14 ish, and Red and Daphne are around 9-10 ish. Red is aging the same as Daphne. Henry and Veronica are not awake right now. This is my first FanFiction, so most of the characters will probably be (at least) a lottle OOC. When there are weird parts that is all Grace BTW-I make the ideas and then Grace edits (yells at me for great ideas.) And then I have to delete amazing things. And if you don't want to hear us bickering throughout pretty much every fanfic we write, then just skip the bold parts.**

**We will try to update every week.**

**-Chloë (*vv*)**

**P.S. I will give a shout out to the first person to review and guess the correct reason why I put 'Master.' lol Have fun guessing!**

**Editorial: Chloe got it all (mostly) right, except for a few things: 1. Chloe writes the stuff, and then i make it a-mazing! (which basically means giving her a treat for good ideas and whacking her with a newspaper for bad ideas. Just kidding. Mostly) 2. I DID NOT WRITE THE BAD STUFF CHLOE GUESS WHO DID, NOT TO POINT FINGERS OR ANYTHING, (*points fingers at chloe*)!**

**-Grace**

**Sabrina P.O.V.**

Trolls. Really, they were the worst.

"Stinkbutt! Help me out, here!" I shouted at the flying fairy boy. He smirked.

"Grimm! What have you done THIS time? I'll just have to add it to your tab. You already owe me millions." Puck taunted, but his expression changed as he looked over my shoulder. I turned, just in time to see the troll rising from where I had just left him.

"Duck!" he shouted, and flung a small projectile at the troll. A giant plume of smoke exploded behind me, and a thundering crash rose up as the troll collapsed. Puck grinned and took a dramatic bow. "You're welcome, Grimm."

"Shut your ugly face and come help me up!" I responded.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Puck taunted, but flew over and helped me up anyway. His gaze softened when he saw the long gash on my arm. "You okay?"

I looked at the cut the troll had given me, shrugging as I replied, "I've had worse. What should we do with the troll now, though?" I looked over at said troll, who was now unconscious, thanks to Puck.

"Let's just leave it." Puck shrugged. "The old lady will make me take a bath if you're not home soon, anyway." Puck shuddered as he chucked another grenade filled with who-knows-what at the troll, coating it in a rotten, smelly shell.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that, would we?" I replied sarcastically. Puck sneered as he snatched me off the dirty ground.

As his enormous wings started to lift us toward the clouds, I gently laid my head against his chest. The whole night had been exhausting, and this was the first chance I'd had to rest.

We'd gotten the call from Old McDonald around midnight. A troll had gone berserk, rampaging his fields and terrorizing the sheep. Of course, Granny Relda, Daphne, and I were called stop the stupid troll. Apparently, the police couldn't handle what a couple of kids, two senior citizens, and a magical fairy boy could, so we were out all night trying to herd the monster back into the woods. Around 3 a.m., Daphne and Red's eyelids were weighed down from exhaustion, so Granny Relda and Canis took the tired little girls home. I had to stay with Puck to finish the job.

"Woah!" Puck yelped, swerving to avoid a sizable tree branch. The disconcerting experience jolted me out of my thoughts.

I snorted. "Smooth, Puck.."

I looked up at him, smirking, to see him gazing down at me. Somehow this made me uncomfortable, so turned my attention downward, hiding my face behind a curtain of my blonde hair.

But what I saw down below was even worse. Old McDonald's fields, which were once so neat and orderly, now consisted of piles of upturned dirt and uprooted plants, with a huge troll lying spread-eagled in the middle of it all.

Well, at least we got rid of the troll. We were both confident that Old McDonald could take care of it with his shotgun in the morning.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I awoke to Puck gently nudging me with his pink- streaked wing. "What? Where's the bad guy?" I yelped, bolting straight up and almost falling off Puck's back.

He made a shushing noise, gesturing to Granny Relda's quaint two- story house. Oh. Oops. Apparently, I had some hyperactive nerves.

"We forgot to get the keys!" Puck frantically whispered in my ear. My grandmother had an enormous key ring that contained all twenty keys to the front door. When she left with Daphne, Red, and Canis,, Puck and I were too distracted to remember to ask for her key ring.

"Never fear, Sabrina is here!" I cried in a dramatic whisper.

I pulled out my own copy of her keys, the ones I always had on me.

Copying all of Granny Relda's keys was one of the first things I had done when I had first arrived at Ferryport Landing. The Queen of Sneaks had to earn her title somehow, after all.

"Perfect!" Puck grinned. "Man, Grimm, I was worried there for a second."

Puck sped to the front porch, gently setting me down on the worn cobblestone steps. I swiftly walked up them, eager to have a hot shower before bed. As I inserted the first few keys into their respectable locks, Puck quietly came up behind me.

"It was fun tonight, Grimm," He muttered. I snorted.

"Really? Spending the whole night in some old farm, battling a crazed troll with a bunch of stinky grenades? Yeah, real fun!"

"That's not what I meant," Puck said softly, glaring at the ground. Puck and I stood still for a moment, not quite meeting each other's eyes. Neither of us wanted to be the first person to go inside.

Then a freezing billow of wind blew through the porch, tousling my hair and leaving me shivering.

"Oh, you're cold!" Puck blurted out, almost thankfully. "Time to go inside."

"Nice job, Captain Obvious," I said, shivering again.

My numb fingers inserted each individual key into the latch, then carefully twisted them. When I finished unlocking the door, I almost turned the handle, but Puck blocked me with his arm.

"Wait," He said. "There's one more lock."

He softly knocked three times on the door, announcing to the house in a whisper, "We're home!"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that!" I exclaimed. "Um, thanks."

"No problem, Stinkbrain," Puck said obnoxiously. .

We both reached for the door handle at the same time, and our hands overlapped.

"Dang, Grimm, your hands are freezing!" Puck proclaimed. He took my hand and encased it in his own, slowly warming it.

"Thanks," I tentatively said. It wasn't like Puck to do something nice for someone other than himself.

"Don't mention it. Really. Please don't mention at all. I am the Trickster king, spiritual leader of hooligans, and I do not help Grimms!" Puck announced, more as assurance to himself than to me.

"Shhh!" I stage-whispered, trying not to wake Daphne, Canis, or Granny Relda.

"Oh, relax, Grimm," Puck said carelessly, "Those ladies could sleep through a hurricane."

"Whatever. Just shut up and go inside," I replied. Neither of us did, though.

The cold night air was wrapping it's chilly fingers around me, and my legs were starting to ache after standing still for so long.

Puck stood next to me stiffly, fumbling with his wooden sword. I could almost taste the tension in the air. It was as thick as Granny Relda's octopus porridge.

So the two of us stood, side by side, in the chilly night air on Granny Relda's porch. Eventually, the tension was broken when Puck abruptly flew inside and up the creaky wooden steps. I could hear him stomping all the way down the long hallway to his room.

His door slammed shut, and I winced. In the quiet house, every noise we made sounded ten times louder.

What's the matter with him? I thought anxiously. Was it something I said? Then I corrected myself. Why would I care what Stinky thought about me, anyway?

Gathering my clothes for the much anticipated shower, I hummed as I proceeded to the bathroom across the hall. When I turned on the fixture, the steamy water ran over my wound.

I winced. As much as I tried to act otherwise, my cut was still tender. But I couldn't let Daphne see me hurt. I didn't want my little sister to worry. And I didn't want Puck to call me chicken, either. But after tonight, maybe….No. Puck was the jerk of all jerks, idiot of all idiots, and had the stinkiest brain of them all. But tonight… ugh! It was so bewildering. I took out my confusion with Puck by scrubbing the wound vigorously with my washcloth, grimacing at the sharp sting. .

Finally I finished my task, and quickly washed my hair. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in the fluffiest towel. I slipped into my pajamas, then raced across the hallway, taking a giant leap into bed.

"OUCH!" I shouted (still not waking Daphne) and Puck dashed through the doorway less than a minute later, clutching his stuffed unicorn and dressed in his favorite footie pajamas. .

"Whathappenedareyouokay?" he panted, out of breath. "I heard you yelling and…" Puck blushed.

Then he finally noticed my cut. The wound had reopened.

"Crud, stinkbutt!"

Puck dragged me back into the bathroom.

"Hey! Ouch!" (He had grabbed my wounded arm)."

"What are we doing! Puck!" Ignoring my protests, Puck meticulously washed his hands, proceeding to dress my wound. I stared in wonderment. What happened to being a villain of the worst kind? Why is he acting like this? I wondered, staring at him. Had something changed about Puck in the last half hour?

Nope. Same disgusting, dirty blonde hair. Same stupid wooden sword. Same devilish glint in his eyes.

"Okay. Just try to keep that on, and it'll be fine in about a week, Sabrina." Did he just use my actual name?

"Um, thanks, I guess. And okay- I mean yes, I will. And- thanks, Puck." I stammered. I mentally kicked myself. What was wrong with me?

"No problem." He mumbled back.. Puck blushed as he extended his hand. Hesitantly, I took it.

"So, I guess this is goodnight," He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as soon as I was standing.

"I guess this is," I replied. And without another word, the Trickster king flew back into his room.

**How was it? Was it too OOC? Thanks for reading this chapter and the next one will be out soon, if my Fanfic account is working-it's been kind of screwy recently. Don't forget, whoever can guess why I have 'master' gets a shout out! (Hint: BBC)**

**-Chloë (*vv*)**


	2. 2: School

**Hey! It's Chloë! I'm back from a long week of school and have the next chapter. Not much else is happening and… yeah… I am at my grandparents for the weekend. Or last weekend, depending when I publish. **

**Crossed Lover, ****Cynthia Darling, ****Magic Frost, and the other anonymous guest, you are the best. For real. You ARE the BEST! Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**(If you else hasn't reviewed, then you should. We will mention you.)**

**WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! OR THE SETTING, ETC, WHATEVER!**

**-Chloë (*vv*)**

**Hi! It's Grace again! Thanks for reading the first chapter. Totally awesome, right? *dramatic hair toss* just kidding. (But not really) So, please review the first and second chapters. We would really appreciate it! P.S.- thank you soooooooooooooooo (*the so continues on into infinity*) much for reviewing! **

**\- Grace (*vv*)**

"CHILDREN! Time to get up! You'll be late for school!" Granny Relda called from the kitchen. Sabrina groaned, rolling over in bed. As she roused herself, Sabrina heard pots and pans banging downstairs. Great. Another round of green pancakes and purple toast to look forward to. Daphne would be overjoyed, though.

Speaking of Daphne… Sabrina turned, gazing down at her still-snoring sister, the girl who could could sleep through World War Z. Sabrina sighed.

It was time to attempt to wake her sister. Sabrina shook her shoulder softly at first, but then more firmly as the girl continued to slumber.

Finally, Sabrina pinched her fingers together to produce the best, New York City-style cab whistle she could manage. At last, Daphne stirred.

"Uuuugh. Gosh. I'm tired! What was that for, Sabrina?" Daphne grumbled as she slowly lifted her head off of the pillow. "Sch-school… doesn't even start… for _hours_." Daphne yawned, stretching.

"Uh huh. FYI, sleepyhead, school starts in approximately…"- Sabrina pretended to check a watch- "...two and a half hours. So get yourself out of bed!" She playfully punched her sister's arm.

"Besides," Sabrina called over her shoulder as she strolled down the hall, "Granny made your favorite!"

Daphne perked up after the last comment, and soon the two girls were downstairs and munching on purple toast.

"Lieblings, we all need to be ready, and Puck still needs take a shower," Granny explained as Daphne reached for seconds. "Hurry and finish up, please. We don't want to be late for school!"

"Did I hear my name?" Puck grinned, ambling into the kitchen, "It's only seven… and school starts at 8!"

"Puck.! Just get your ugly face in the shower!" Sabrina commanded, rolling her eyes.

"And you _might _be able to snag a bite to eat, if Daphne doesn't eat all of it first," Sabrina mumbled under her breath.

"Marshmallow! You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Puck exclaimed, startling the little girl.

Daphne violently shook her head. "Of course, _I _wouldn't do that! But it looks like Sabrina's about to! Look, she already ate all the toast!" Daphne said accusingly.

"What? I did _not-_" Sabrina stopped and looked down. Sitting next to her on the table was a plate bearing the remains of a few crumbs of toast. Sabrina really had eaten all of it. "Huh. That was weird. I could swear I didn't eat that much!"

"Hah! Weirdo! Somebody _does _look a little porky today!" Puck laughed.

"And you're so much better!" Sabrina retorted. She was about to say more, but someone interrupted her.

"Leiblings!" Granny cut in. "Now is not the time. Right now, Sabrina, you just need to finish your breakfast. Puck, grab a plate and serve yourself."

"Sweet! Blue omelets and turtle sauce!" Puck exclaimed. Sabrina sighed with relief, thankful for avoiding a Puck versus Sabrina shouting match. She was to tired to deal with an argument this morning. It was just too much.

Puck's green eyes gleamed as he roughly pushed Sabrina out of the way.

"Move out of the way, Ugly, I'm coming through!" Puck patted his skinny belly. "Gotta get some good ol' protein somehow!"

"Whatever. I'm not that hungry anyway," Sabrina shrugged, and she wasn't lying. Sabrina wasn't famished in the slightest. Which was strange, considering the fact that a few minutes ago, she had been in the midst of gulping down about twenty gazillion pounds of toast.

"Liebling, are you okay?" Granny asked, her brow furrowed. "I thought you were starving!"

"Well, I had already… I'm just not hungry.," Sabrina stuttered, trying not to sound guilty.

Puck, who had been previously digging into the the turtle sauce, turned to look at her. Sabrina felt her cheeks grow warm. Of course, Puck knew she was lying. The two had known each other too long to fall for the other's lies, even if Sabrina was the Queen of Sneaks.

Sabrina's cheeks reddened.

"Please, Puck," She thought anxiously. "Please don't rat me out!" Almost as if he had heard her, Puck didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow in her direction.

Sabrina didn't want to push her luck. She abruptly stood up, her chair grating against the wooden floor. "Sabrina, liebling-" Sabrina didn't stick around to hear the rest of the sentence. She hurried out the room, still feeling Puck's gaze burning into her back. No one else seemed to notice her absence, for Granny Relda was still determined for the children to be prompt and on time for school.

"Puck, honey, we need to go to school _now_. Please finish up!"

"Fine, old lady. I'm going upstairs now. Are you _still _eating, Marshmallow?" Puck asked, his pink wings fluttering as he stood up. Daphne nodded her head.

"Imstulleatunh," Daphne mumbled through her bulging cheeks..

"What?" Granny asked.

"I said, 'I'm still eating!'" Daphne said again, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Whatever See ya, Marshmallow!" Puck said, and promptly fluttered away, his enormous wings causing a wake of destruction and overturned books. Even after he had departed, an aroma of stinky cheese and body odor still lingered in the kitchen.

Granny Relda sighed. "That boy… needs to take a bath."

As Puck flew up the stairs, he could hear faint murmured voices echoing from the hallway. One of the voices was unfamiliar, immediately piquing his curiosity. He flew faster.

Finally, Puck reached the top of the steps. At the sound of his arrival, a tall, graceful figure turned to meet him. She was pretty, with short blonde hair and creamy, porcelain skin that seemed to almost glow. She had sapphire eyes that gazed intelligently at his own, and in that moment they seemed as deep and endless as the ocean itself. Puck stared, oblivious to everything else.

But then she looked away, and her small, full lips parted into a knowing smile.

A brief pause followed, and finally Sabrina awkwardly made introductions.

"Puck, meet Tink. Tink, this is Puck."

Puck, still slightly dazed, turned the corners of his mouth up in a weak attempt at a smile. He scratched his nose, trying to act natural. Sabrina folded her arms across her chest with a 'humph' of annoyance.

"What's her problem?" Puck thought. Before he could confront her, though. Tink spoke.

"I just moved here," She informed the two. "I was with a foster family, but they...apparently didn't like me." Her voice cracked on the last few words, and Sabrina looked at her with pity. She could relate.

Before Sabrina and Daphne had found Granny Relda in Ferryport Landing, they had been living in an adoption center, constantly being bounced around to negligent, and even crazy, foster parents. It was difficult even with Daphne by her side, but Sabrina didn't think she could have done it alone. Poor Tink.

Sabrina looked at her with new eyes. Maybe Tink was a bit tougher than she let on, behind that pretty face.

"Hey, are you guys related? You look alike." Tink interrupted Sabrina's thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

"Nope. Granny adopted Puck, though. His dad died and he didn't like living with his mom," Sabrina explained, using their traditional excuse. .

"Oh.. so are you guys dating?" Tink wondered with a sly smile. .

"NO!" Puck and Sabrina shouted simultaneously jumping apart like they were burnt.

Tink giggled as the two's faces turned bright red. _Why does everyone think that?_ Sabrina thought. ..._Do we _act _like we're going out? _Sabrina shuddered. _I hope not. _She eyed Tink again. And _why is _she _being so petty? _

And then Granny called up the stairs to get in the car, it's time for school, so the conversation was over.

There was no talking in Granny's rusty old jalopy, for the car old motor engine roared like a rusty lion the whole drive. Every word had to be shouted, and even then, they were muddled and buried under the sheer noise of the decaying car, so there was no conversation. On that particular morning, though, both Sabrina and Puck were still embarrassed and annoyed, , so there was even less talking than usual. Sabrina buried her face under her long blonde hair, forcing herself not to sneak a glance at Puck. She was already embarrassed enough, and she didn't need to add any more blush to her already red cheeks. His behavior was so confusing. . "First he stares at _missperfect _TInk like she's God's gift to men," Sabrina fumed. "And now he's looking at _me _like I'm the one with problems!"

"Hey, ugly, try not to die before next period, okay?" Puck told her as they parted for first class. "You know they'll blame it on me. Even though I hate school, I don't want detention before lunch."

"Ha! I would need to save you, stink-butt! I'll be fine, though." Sabrina assured him. "See you at lunch, okay?"

"Bye!" Puck and Tink called out as they each broke off into different hallways.

"So, what's for lunch, dipwad?" Sabrina greeted Puck as she stepped into the rapidly-growing line.

"Poop casserole!" Puck crowed. "They serve the best food ever!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but still checked the menu. You never could never tell, with Puck. Finally her eyes found the date, and she sighed in relief. Normal, beef casserole.

"Good, anything is better than what Granny makes."

"Hey, guys!" Tink said as she elbowed past a tall, gawky girl "What's on the menu for today?"

"Beef-" Sabrina started to say, but Puck interrupted her.

"See, Ugly here thinks that the old lady's food is atrocious," Puck started, but Sabrina cut him short with, "Ooh! Big word!" He glared at her.

"But really, Granny likes to make...exotic...food," Sabrina said carefully. "It's like she went to each country, personally, and asked for the worst recipe they have. It's _that_ bad!" She explained.

"Yeah right! She makes AWESOME food. That old lady could make a _fortune _off of it," Puck shouted enthusiastically. "And by the way, did you bring money? I must have left mine or something…"

"I have it. Granny couldn't trust you with money, so she made me take it," Sabrina told him.

Puck scowled and stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever," He grumbled.

But then it was time to order, and soon they were hustled through the big double doors, juggling a huge plastic tray full of food. Sabrina was walking briskly towards the ketchup table, when suddenly a freckled ginger boy bumped into her into her.

"Hey!" She glared.

"Sorry!" He said, not even glancing back as he slipped away towards a table full of rowdy boys.

Sabrina shifted the slightly disorganized food back into place, still burning a hole through his back as she headed towards her table.

Puck was already sitting next to the twins, .Ally and Jill Parkwer, when she arrived. They nodded at her as a greeting, and then at Oliver when he plopped down next to her, grinning. "Hey, did you guys see the new girl?" He said in a semi- whisper. "She looks _amazing_!"

"Um…" Puck and Sabrina exchanged glances. "Well…"

But Oliver wasn't paying attention to them anymore. HIs eyes were focused on a figure behind her shoulder. "Oh. my. gosh. She's coming over here!" He crowed, no longer whispering.

"What's up!" Tink said as she set down her tray. Oliver's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Guys, this is Tink." Sabrina stated.

"Bell. I'm Tink Bell," Tink corrected. "Nice to meet you." She sat down and smiled shyly as Emery, another one of Puck's friends, purposefully seated himself next to her.

"TIME TO EAT! YES! FOOD!" Oliver shouted, momentarily distracted as he plunged into his PB&amp;J. Sabrina smiled as she speared a piece of casserole on her fork, gently blowing on it.

"It's not that hot, Sabrina," Jill informed her. The others nodded as they downed their own casserole. ."Whatever," She shrugged, so Sabrina chomped down on the casserole in one big bite.

And fainted.

**I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFIE! Kind of just to make us update more. Sorry about that, by the way. I really wanted to work, but finals and everything makes doing anything overwhelming. Please review and thank you if you did. Just review for stuff you do or don't like, tips, even if you want a shoutout for your pet's brother's wife's uncle's birthday! JUST REVIEW! Question of the Day: If you had one superpower, what would it be?**

**-Chloë (*vv*)**

**So sorry we haven't been publishing more! I got kind of busy, like Chloë, with finals. Uugh! Oh, well. Hope you like our new chapter! And thanks to all the nice reviews we got. *SEE TOP* Aaaaand…. WE ENDED ON A CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahaha! And, don't forget, lovely readers, any problems are **_**Chloë's **_**fault. Definitely not Grace's. **

**-Grace (*vv*)**


	3. 3: Wake up, Sabrina!

**Hey guys! Who is ready for the summer? I sure am! I finished finals on Friday, and I was SO relieved. yuussss! no more studying! No more school until my birthday! ha, ha, school starts on your birthday! Last time I asked what superpower you would have, and here are some of them:**

**Fire power**

**Shapeshifting**

**Invisibility**

**Now for this week: What is your summer anthem? (Some of mine are: Balance by Opus Orange, Dangerous by Big Data, Good Riddance by Green Day, Sing by Ed Sheeran, Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World, Paris by Magic Man 3, Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz, or any song by Young the Giant. I seriously have this whole list, like 180 songs long.) it's true. I've seen it.**

**-Chloë (*vv*) **

**SUMMMMMMEEEEERRRRRR! YIPPEE! **

**Sorry. I had to get that off my chest, first. Maybe we should add something about summer in the story… what do you think, Chloë? Nah, too boring And I loved all of your superpowers, guys! Chloë included some of the most popular ones above. More like the ONLY ones. lolol As for the summer anthem question, I looove No Light, No light by Florence and the Machines, and Cough Syrup by Young the Giant. Just like I said. And Mind over Matter What do you like? **

**-Grace (*vv*)**

There was total silence. Puck was the first to stir, snapping into action.

"_No one touch her. _Jill, get Daphne. Oliver, throw out the rest of that casserole," Puck ordered as he tenderly picked up the girl he had once called ugly.

Her limp hair swayed as Puck carried her out of the cafeteria, his stony expression and clenched teeth met by whispers and slack- jawed students. Stares followed him out the cafeteria doors, and down the grimy hallway. But it didn't distract him, not now. Puck calmly looked forward, dauntless in his task. Abruptly, Sabrina stirred in his arms, groaning quietly.

"Just hold on," Puck murmured "We're almost there, 'Brina."

Daphne gasped when she saw the limp figure in Puck's arms. "Wha- what happened to her? Sabrina?"

"Call Granny," Puck ignored her question. "Tell her that Sabrina's...sick."

The little girl was shocked into silence. She hastily dialed the number, glancing over at Puck's hard, emotionless face as the phone rang. .

"_What happened to _him?" She wondered. Granny answered the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She said in a warm, lilting tone.

"Granny, something's wrong with Sabrina. I don't know what happened, but she looks really pale, and she's...asleep? Fainted?"

Granny's tone changed abruptly at the news, speaking in a brusque, almost professional tone. "How long has she been in this state?"

"I don't know. Puck just brought her into the front office -wait- he just said this happened about ten minutes ago- hey, go away, Puck! _I'm _talking to Granny right now!- Um, what was that, Granny?"

Relda sighed. Talking to her granddaughters could be so difficult sometimes, even in the midst of an emergency. "Please, let me talk to Puck, liebling," She said in the most soothing tone she could manage. "He has some information I need."

Daphne protested, but Puck managed to wrestle the phone away from her fumbling fingers.

"What do you need to know?"

His tone surprised her. It was so… sharp. Efficient. Urgent. Relda pondered the words, then shook her head. Nothing was quite right.

Then she refocused. Her granddaughter was in trouble! This was no time to think about synonyms!

"Did you notice anything unusual happen? In the lunch line maybe? Did she look shaky before she fainted?"

The other end of the line was quiet before he replied. "No, it was almost instantaneous. She just took a bite of casserole, then keeled over and fainted."

The casserole! It must have been poison.! But no, it couldn't be. Chef Darcy was a dear friend of Relda's. Why would he ever do such a thing to her _granddaughter?_ No, it couldn't be him. But then who was it?

"Puck, honey, this is very important. Did she have any contact with someone before she… got sick?" Puck mulled the question over before he responded.

Puck mulled the question over before he responded. "Not that I can remember… wait! No, it can't be. I thought..." The line was quiet again. Puck steeled his nerves before he spoke. Their friendship would fly right out the window if Puck did this… but Sabrina was on the line. Wouldn't he risk everything to save _her?_

"Yes, I think she did touch one person before she fainted… Tink. Tink Bell. You know, the girl you adopted? She came here _to poison Sabrina_. I'm sure of it. Can Daphne just go back to class? "

"Okay… Yes, let her go back. I'm at Briar's right now, but I'll be home when you arrive. Just take her here. We'll think of something." Granny sighed. "We always do." .

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Puck."

And with that, Puck rushed outside, ignoring protests from Daphne and the receptionist.

"Go back to class, Daphne!" He called over his shoulder as pink-streaked wings sprang from his shoulder blades.

Puck flew away before she could protest, so Daphne, tight lipped, sullenly walked through the office doors.

Behind her, the receptionist sat, frozen, squinting at the horizon.

"I drank too much coffee this morning," She muttered under her breath.

Sabrina shivered in her sleep as icy wind whipped through her hair.

"Shh," Puck whispered, cradling her closer to his body. "We're close now." His wings flapped frantically, cutting through gusts of air like it was soft cheese. "You'll be okay. The old lady will help you"

After what seemed like ages, Puck gently landed in front of the wooden porch, and then practically ran towards the old woman anxiously awaiting his arrival.

'What's the matter with her?" He asked abruptly. "Can you fix her? _Now?" _

Granny felt Sabrina's forehead and winced. Despite the cold afternoon, she was burning with temperature.

Relda frowned. _This _wasn't what she expected. It was unlike anything she had seen before.

"I don't know what it is. I thought it was poison, but it would have to be extremely powerful or dangerous to cause _this_. it's not like her parents. But, it may have the same cure," Relda added doubtfully.

Puck gaped openly. "You mean I have to-" His face changed colors rapidly, purple as a plum, then to a bright crimson. A blush soon covered his face.

"I have to-kiss her?" He gasped.

"It might work." Granny said. "And, remember, she did it for you!"

Puck pondered his choices. Sabrina, or his dignity? It was a tough choice.

"Fine!" He finally snapped. "In her room. Just like in some goody-goody fairy tale. Might as well do it properly!"

Granny smiled in spite of herself. He was still, after all, a twelve- year old boy.

"I can bring some food for you and Sabrina, when she wakes up. I have frog noodle leftovers," Granny offered, but Puck shook his head.

"Bring a PB&amp;J or something. She likes normal food, um, when she's sick." He added, trying not to insult the old lady.

Granny nodded, and Puck started his trek to Sabrina's room.

Puck gently set her on the double bed when he arrived, the mattress groaning under her weight. He started to lean over her, lips puckered, but then stopped.

_Hmmm…Maybe I should turn into a frog. _Puck thought and grinned. _Ha! Or a spider. Wouldn't that be interesting when she wakes up! _

But then he resentfully shook his head and sighed. Better not. When she woke up, she might have a heart attack and die, or just kill him. Then he would've gone to all that trouble for nothing.

So, for the second time, he leaned over Sabrina's still face. Puck tilted her head towards his, his hand brushing her soft blonde hair. It smelled like strawberries. Puck could hear the grandfather clock ticking downstairs. He could feel the scratchy, worn bedsheet under his legs. He listened to Granny Relda's tuneless humming, could hear her padded footsteps as she moved about the kitchen. All of Puck's senses were alert as he tilted his head towards Sabrina's.

Puckered lips, closed eyes, Puck gently lowered his head until his nose was touching Sabrina's, and then until their lips met each other. _Eeeeewwww, _Puck thought. But strangely, it wasn't disgusting. He would never admit it, but actually enjoyed that kiss.

Puck raised his head, hopes high. But then his heart fell.

She hadn't woken up.

**Sorry! I really like cliffhangers, because they make us update faster. (I mean, really. The time in between the first and second chapters was forever!) If there is anything wrong with the chapter, then tell us. Don't forget to review! (THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU HAVE, AND KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK GUYS!)**

**-Chloë (*vv*)**

**Hi guys! Thanks for sticking to our story! Maybe this chapter was a cliffhanger…? I don't know...but still! Reviewers, thanks, guys! People who haven't reviewed, you're awesome, too! Next chapter will be GREAT. (I think. Ahem, if Chloë cooperates. ;)) **

**-Grace**


	4. 4: The Witch

**GUYS! Grace came back (finally) and I decided that I want to go to the same camp, it sounded so fun! She got to read and write good (and bad) FANFICTION! 0.0 I think that might just be the best thing ever! DX Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter, my parents took my laptop… FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER! And they set restrictions to the computer so I can only use it from 1-5 pm! SOS! I never really know when we are going to update, so instead of saying: Question of the day, or Question of the week; I'm going to say… Question of the Chapter! (QotC)**

**QotC: What Hogwarts house are you in? (I'm in Ravenclaw, and Grace is Gryffindor.)**

**Love you guys, Chloë (*vv*)**

**Haaay, people! Guess who's back from Nerd Camp? This girl! (the **_**official **_**name of the camp is supposedly Duke TIP) **

**It was amazing, as Chloë said above. How've you guys been? Good, good. You are so awesome for sticking with our story when we haven't updated for five weeks. The world needs more awesome people like you. And don't worry, I get to keep my laptop, I've just been really lazy and haven't written that much. But whatevs!**

**So, without further ado, I present to you the third (or is it the fourth?) chapter of our story! **

**\- Grace (*vv*)**

Puck pressed his lips to Sabrina's again, once, twice, even thrice. But it was no use. Sabrina remained as limp and motionless as she was before. For one of the first times in his life, Puck was faced with defeat. He sullenly lifted his head, not ready to give up. There had to be _something _wrong. Were his lips broken? He touched them gingerly. Granny Relda would know what to do.

"Old lady! _She's not waking up_," Puck yelled down the stairs. He heard the activity in the kitchen pause, and soon the elderly grandmother barged into the room.

"Liebling, what happened?"

Puck couldn't say anything. He gestured to Sabrina's pale, lifeless form on the bed.

"But-" Relda didn't understand. The pair obviously liked each other. Then why didn't the kiss work?

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I mean, she's not awake! She doesn't love me, so It didn't work," Puck muttered. He stared at the ground, avoiding Granny's eyes.

"_Geez! Stop it! It really doesn't matter that much! I never really liked her, anyway!Remember the disgusting, mean, ugly old Sabrina?"_ Puck thought furiously. "_Yes, but I also remember nice, funny, pretty Sabrina," _He reminded himself.

Abruptly, Puck told Granny goodbye, and Granny Relda nodded her head knowingly.

"That's fine, dear," she said. Relda watched as Puck, head hung low, shoulders slumped, trudged down the hallway.

"Poor boy," She murmured before turning back to look at her granddaughter's sleeping face.

Puck's pink-streaked wings protruded from his back as soon as the door to his room closed behind him. They flapped furiously, and he glided to the highest, most crooked tree branch he could find. Puck sat down, blinked furiously, and then his room began to rain.

Thunder crackled, and dark clouds rolled over the previously sunny ceiling. Puck cradled his head in his hands, and salty tears mixed with the fresh drops of rain on the end of his nose. Today was unlike any other.

Puck perched on the edge of the tree branch and let the cool rain pour down on his room, dousing everything in water: the basketball he had been planning to glue to Sabrina's head, the footie pajamas Sabrina had given him as a joke, the toothbrush of Sabrina's that Puck had stolen and covered with hot sauce and had yet to return to the bathroom.

Memories washed over Puck just as rain, and before he knew it, Granny was knocking insistently on his door.

"Liebling, come out. I need to talk to you," Granny called through the brewing storm. "Please, you have it wrong. She is not under a sleeping curse. If she was, then it is an extremely advanced and dark one, that I have no knowledge of. Even so, the kiss should have worked. How else would Sabrina have woken _you_, when you ate that apple?"

"Feelings can change. What if we don't even like each other?" Puck knew he was lying the instant the words left his mouth. He had admired the strong and courageous girl since the first time they had met. ("Well, maybe not the _first _time," Puck thought). The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile as he remembered the 'swimming pool incident', but Puck just didn't know if Sabrina had ever felt the same.

Relda had finally managed to fight her way through the rain, and was standing at the base of the tree where Puck was perched.

She said with an air of finality, "You two obviously are in…" Granny Relda let the sentence drift off when she saw Puck's expression. " Even an old lady like me can see it!"

"Dinner is ready, liebling, if you are hungry at all."

Puck didn't reply, but stared off into the sheets of rain, lost in memories once again.

"I made a plate for you," Granny said as she bustled, once again, through the towering forest. She carried a dish heaped with a mountain of tacos a violent shade of magenta, coupled with crispy browned potatoes that sparked and crackled.

Puck ignored her and the food.

"And I know someone who can help Sabrina."

Puck sat up, emerald eyes brighter than Granny Relda had seen all day. "Who is it?"

"I think that we should take her to an…" Granny Relda formed her words carefully: "...acquaintance of mine. A sort of… expert in magical issues. She might know what has happened to my granddaughter. Can you move her to the car?"

"Sure, old lady," Puck said, eagerly zooming down from the trees. Granny Relda looked up as he passed overhead, and could see a sun peeking down from the dark clouds, sending thin streams of light into the drenched bedroom. Relda smiled. There was some hope, at last.

Puck gently creaked open the door to the girls' bedroom. The lights were off, windows wedged as tightly shut as when Sabrina and Daphne had first arrived. Puck tiptoed towards the dark, listless form on the bed until he was staring down at her, gazing down at her closed eyes and motionless lips. Her hair was splayed across the pillow, matted and tangled. Dark circles, which Puck had never noticed before, rimmed her eyes, and freckles were lightly sprinkled across her nose. Still, Sabrina was beautiful.

Gently, as if he would injure her at the slightest movement, Puck lifted Sabrina's body, brushed the hair out of her eyes, and spoke to the girl softly, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could hear him.

"Hey, ugly. You'll wake up, okay?" He informed her.

"_This better work_," Puck thought grimly as he left the room, Sabrina dangling from his arms. .

"Old mother, please help us. This child is greatly ill. She will not wake up from this sleep. It has to have been made by dark magic," Granny pleaded with the witch. "Do you know what it is?"

Baba Yaga raised a gnarled finger, ignoring Relda's request.

"Alexander is about to propose to Christine! Your granddaughter is not going to _die _in the time it takes for Christine to accept! Relda, you dared to enter my home and ask for my help, you can at least wait a few minutes! Do you _even care_ about 'Our Forbidden Love?'" the old lady demanded, raising a crooked eyebrow.

Relda didn't answer, and the witch returned her gaze to the television set as she spoke.

"The spell is probably just a basic spell, such as the one used on Briar Rose- Boy!" She shouted abruptly, making the two guests jump. "Have you kissed her? That should do the trick."

Dodging the kernels of popcorn that had been flung at him, Puck responded coldly, "Yes. I have. And it didn't work. I'll even prove it."

He leaned his head down to the girl in his arms, puckered his lips, and held them to hers. Puck waited, motionless, as if waiting would help their situation.

"She might not love you."

Puck lifted his head up, and combated the witch's shallow black eyes with his icy blue ones. "How could you say that?"

"You don't get to _choose _who you love. She doesn't either. It's in your heart who you love, not in your mind," the hag informed. "She might only THINK that she loves you. You might have tricked this girl. How are we to know that she doesn't love anyone else?"

The careless comment struck home. Puck gathered Sabrina in his arms, as if protecting her from Baba Yaga's words." So can you fix her or not?" Puck questioned, hoping the tremble in his voice would go unnoticed. To his disgust, the witch leaned over to place the tips of her yellowing nails on Sabrina's forehead. Then she silently shook her head. No.

Granny Relda's heart sank, and Puck seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

Then the witch spoke again."But I know who can."

**C: Thanks for reading again!**

**G: agreed. **

**C: Don't forget to review…**

**G: Reviewreviewreview, guys! **

**C: Tell us your Hogwarts house, there will be a chart next chapter showing the most populated houses.**

**G: wait, what? **

**C: BYE GUYS! TOODLES! (*vv*)**

**G: see ya later! (*vv*) **


	5. 5: Dreaming of You

**BTW- ** does not mean an inappropriate scene, it means a different part of the chapter**

Sabrina was awake.

Or, at least she thought she was. Her eyes were open, darting around, taking in the dirt path she was walking down and the trees that shaded her from the glaring sun. Their tree leaves stretched overhead, creating a tunnel of living branches. Dozens of smooth trunks paraded along the trail, soldiers guarding the dirt path Sabrina walked down.. Sabrina reached out to brush her fingers along one, but her hand passed through it.

"That's weird," Sabrina said out loud. But before she could explore further, a noise interrupted the silence of the forest.

_Puh-Chung! Ting ting CRASH!_ Sabrina's head snapped up. There was only one thing in the world that could make that hideous noise. Sabrina took off, jogging towards the family car.

They were in a clearing, surrounded by blades of yellowed grass. The family's rusty jalopy was in the center, and through the cloudy window, Sabrina could make out the hazy shapes of her family. Before Sabrina could process the strange sight, the door creaked open, and Puck emerged.

"Puck-" The words caught in her throat, but he didn't hear her. He didn't even seem to _see _her. Wings sprouted from his back, and he drifted into the trees. Sabrina only caught a glimpse of his wooden sword before he disappeared.

One by one, the her remaining family members climbed out of the rusty old jalopy. Daphne, Red, Mr. Canis…where was Granny?

Dressed in black, with puffy eyes and runny noses, they walked to the center of the meadow, where a small bundle of daisies rested that Sabrina hadn't noticed them before. _What is going on? _ Sabrina thought desperately. Then Mr. Canis began to speak.

"Relda.." His voice faltered. "Relda was the most amazing, willful woman I have ever met. She helped me through so much. I will always appreciate her…"

Sabrina didn't hear the rest. She was too busy trying to try not to hyperventilate. _Granny. Granny Relda. GRANNY! _She silently fell to her knees, hushed sobs racking her small frame. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't. When Mr, Canis's speech began to conclude, and Sabrina's sniffles faded into silence, she wiped her eyes and stood up. She had to be the strong one, a rock for the family to lean on. Even if they didn't realize she existed.

Sabrina shifted her weight, and as she did, a twig snapped under her sneakers. She froze, but it was too late. Red's speech faltered, and Puck swooped down from his perch in the trees.

"Who's there?" He cried angrily. "Why are you watching us? I know that someone is out there, I can hear you." He swiped hastily at his cheeks before drawing his wooden sword.

Daphne looked up at him, her swollen eyes filled with grief. Sabrina's heart ached as she watched her sister. Every instinct screamed in Sabrina to rush to her side, to hold her, to comfort her, but Sabrina resisted the temptation. Something wasn't right here…

"Puck, do you hear something?" Daphne asked, interrupting Sabrina's thoughts.

"Yeah. I think that someone's spying on us."

Before Daphne could answer Puck, a huge, dark shape filled the sky, swooping down. It's claws scraped the roof of the car, creating a sound that was about as pleasant as nails scraping against a chalkboard. It's pink underbelly flared and turned scarlet as fire gushed from its mouth, and Sabrina's heart leapt into her throat.

It was a dragon.

Soaring up, it circled the family, trapping them by the jalopy. Its grey scales glinted under the light of the blazing sun as the dragon whipped its tail around and faced the family. Puck yelled a defiant cry before pulling out his trusty wooden sword.

_It's a dragon, you dolt! _Sabrina silently reprimanded Puck. _It's a freaking dragon that can breathe fire! You want to defeat it with a WOODEN_ _sword?_

But Puck couldn't hear her. He rose higher and higher into the air, wings shimmering in the heat surrounding the creature. Sabrina stood, frozen. His green eyes met the dragon's blue orbs- wait, _blue? Just like Granny's were, _Sabrina thought with a pang.

In all of her adventures, Sabrina had never seen eyes like those on a monster. Sabrina looked closer at the dragon. Its gleaming grey scales resembled Granny's hair, and its claws had the same sheen as Granny's nails after she had spent the day at the Pretty Princess Spa.

And then Sabrina was running to the center of the field, feet pounding on the grass that would not touch her.

"No, Puck!" She screamed. At the sound of her voice he turned, and his determined expression faltered. His lips formed her name, and in his shock, his sword slipped out of his hands, tumbling to the ground. The hilt flashed and then it was gone,.

That was when the dragon attacked. With one swift whip of its tail, Puck's beautiful wings crumpled against his back and he plunged to the ground, no longer airborne. Sabrina's mouth opened in a silent scream as she raced toward Puck's broken figure.

Sabrina tried to touch his shoulder, to wake him, but her hand passed through it like he was a mirage. _Or am _I _the mirage?_ A little voice in her head whispered. But she couldn't worry about that now.

"Puck!" Sabrina cried. But she was too late.

His breathing slowed and slowed…

It stopped. Puck was dead.

Sabrina was in the hospital. Puck was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the dragon or her family.

As Sabrina's racing heart finally slowed, she inspected her surroundings.

Starched white walls and a thin, narrow bed confirmed her suspicions that Sabrina, indeed, was in a hospital. A deadbolt stretched across the steel door's surface. _Weird. _

That was when Sabrina's Grimm instincts kicked in. She pulled back the sheets on her bed, feet hitting the cold marble floor. The hole in her jeans had mysteriously vanished, Sabrina noticed. Not even a stitch out of place.

_Weird. _

Her nose was an inch away from the deadbolt when the door flew open, barely shaving the top of Sabrina's head.. A young nurse stood in the door frame, towering over Sabrina's petite frame. A nametag fixed on her chest read, in bold letters, _Nurse. _

_Weird. _

"Excuse me ma'am, but the boss would like to speak to you," She said crisply.

Sabrina didn't question it. Too many strange things had happened today for her to be concerned about a little conversation. The worst that could happen was that she could offend the host's snack choices. But still, she crouched down to tie her shoes, meticulously crossing the laces. _Left over right, under, pull. _

Finally the nurse coughed impatiently, and Sabrina took it as her signal to go. With her scarlet bun leading way, Sabrina's nurse slipped out of the small room. Sabrina followed.

The hospital was a dizzying maze of sterile white hallways, and Nurse never hesitated when the pair came to a turn. Sabrina tried to keep track of them: _left, right, right, straight, left-_but quickly gave up. There were too many.

Finally, Nurse and Sabrina came to a halt in front of a hefty black door _The only color in a blank building_ Sabrina thought to herself..

Nurse raised a fist and tapped the door. "Enter," A gravelly voice beckoned. Nurse stepped inside, and Sabrina followed suit.

And promptly gasped.

The room was as colorful as the hospital was blank. An entire paint store had thrown up on it's walls, and dollops of greens, pinks, and yellows clashed horribly with the greys, blues, and oranges drenching the room. Sabrina felt an urge to cover her eyes to prevent them from color overload.

"Do you like the paint?" A man asked mildly. "I don't know, sometimes wonder if it's a bit too drab."

Sabrina turned to see a balding man glaring up at her, the deep lines in his brow accentuated by the frown he wore. _This_ was the boss?

"Who are you? Why did you take me here?" Sabrina demanded.

"I cannot tell you. I am terribly sorry, but there is only one thing I can tell you…"

"You must die."

**Chloë: (*vv*) [If anyone was wondering, that's supposed to be a vampire.] **

**HEY. I have like 0 excuses for not updating. Sorry. I'll try. **

**And I was reading the story and realized that the first chapter has NO POINT. no point. and it's stupid. Chloë, don't insult your own story! And I liked the first chapter! meanie. So, you could skip that if you want to. Not much good now though, because this is the fifth chapter… whoops. Don't forget to review. yay reviews. its like candy to us. I LOVE CANDY**

**Grace: (*vv*) Dun dun dun! Another cliffie! Yay!. And yes, I have no excuses for not updating, either. Please don't murder us. But we're updating now, so it's all good, right? And we've already started writing the next chapter, so it'll come out soon. As always, thanks for reviewing and reading our story. We've started doing Sabrina's POV, but the next chapter will be Puck's. I think we're going to alternate. **


	6. 6: The Traitor

**Sorry. But not really. We have school. Whoops. So sue me. Hope you like the chapter though! Love you guys! Thanks for reading **yay you **sorry grace wrote so much for her notes. I think grace added some on to my last one, and I'm sorry. I'm not her. lolol **

**-Chloe (*vv*)**

**Hi, Friends (aka random people that read our story)! Okay, don't murder me and Chloe for saying we're gonna write- but then we don't. What can I say? I'm a procrastinator. It just comes naturally. Plus, we're both really lazy. Yay! So, hope you're not super-confused by what's going on ('cause I know I am lol)! Enjoy our next chapter! And, as always, thanks for reading! **

**-Grace (*vv*)**

Puck cradled Sabrina's head in his lap as they chugged away from Baba Yaga's hut. He never wanted to go back to the horrid hovel, and neither did Sabrina, from the looks of it. Already, tears were streaming down her face…

"Relda- _Relda! _She's crying! She is! She's waking up! She's- she…"

"_Bitte_?" Relda called from the front seat. "Yes, I do love dolphins!"

Puck sighed. Stupid noisy car. Her eyes had already clamped closed.

Relda swerved the steering wheel in an attempt to keep the car on the road; the address Baba Yaga had given them took them down a narrow country road with elms stretching their spidery arms towards the car. It was a maze of twists and turns, and seemed to stretch endlessly toward nothingness..

But it was hope, and Puck felt like a bubble of happiness was growing in his stomach where before there had been only the hole left by Sabrina's absence.

_243 Gerald Boulevard. _Who lived in middle of nowhere? Puck didn't like his options.

Relda slowed the car to a crawl when they passed a weathered sign announcing in bold letters that they were entering _Storybook Cove_, the only gated community in Ferryport Landing. .

Relda punched in the code she had been given, and the iron gate creaked open to reveal a collection of dainty cottages.

Right. Right. Left. Right. Stop. They were there.

A blanket of grass was spread across the lawn, flowers sprinkled in between the shriveled green blades. Bluebonnets, roses, daisies, daffodils, carnations... all waving colorful petals at the guests.. Granny ignored it all, brushing past a pair of nodding tulips. Her granddaughter was more important.

With a tight fist, she knocked on the door.

Once. Twice. Three times.

And then the door opened to a very familiar face. Blonde hair, sapphire eyes, full lips.

"Tink." Puck glared.

Her face resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey… Um… What are you doing here?" She said, trying to smooth over the unpleasantness.

She glanced down at the limp body Puck held. "I guess I know," she muttered.

"I'll explain- come inside and we can talk," Tink said, biting her lip.

Neither of her guests moved. Puck stood stiff, cradling Sabrina close to his chest.

"Fine, then we'll have tea on the porch!" Tink exclaimed, irritated. But she didn't move. No one did.

The seconds ticked by, Tink leaning against the wall of her house, Puck and Relda bracing themselves against the porch steps.

Puck tried to contain himself. He really did, as he stared at Sabrina's killer. A flood of angry words and bitter memories battered his chest, fighting to break free of the little self- control he possesed. He gripped Sabrina's limp body, fingers turning white as he grasped her chest.. Finally, he couldn't bear the silence any longer. He did the only thing the King of Mischief, an overgrown child, could do. He exploded.

"You lied!" Puck yelled. "And everyone believed you, you lying cow! And to do what? Kill Sabrina?!" Puck took a deep breath. Granny cleared her throat.

"Puck-" She said. He ignored her.

"And now look at her! How can I switch her shampoo for bleach now? You can't help her! A fairy princess isn't going to stop the most dangerous curse in the world! Is this some kind of- kinda.. joke?! Not funny, Witch!" Puck screamed at the sky.

Wings erupted from his back, and Puck threw Sabrina into Granny's arms before shooting into the sky, slicing through the winter air and straight into the car. With a thud, the door closed, and Puck climbed into the ripped seat, fuming.

His rush of furious energy had abandoned him as soon as it came, and left only a whisper of sadness in its wake.

He glared holes through the dashboard, to where Granny still stood on the steps.

Puck waited for her to rush to the car, to attempt to comfort him, to race him home to make oatmeal- octopus cookies. Instead, she only glanced back at the sulking figure in the car before slipping into the quiet house.

_Traitor_.

Relda tapped her fingers on the table, nails scraping against the torn white paint. What was taking Tink so long? She had promised Relda answers, but right now she was nowhere to be seen. How long did one pot of tea take to make? Relda studied the cuckoo clock in the corner of the room. _Tick, tick, tick. _

Finally, Tink bustled through the kitchen door, the expected pot of tea nestled in a dish cloth. Two cups clinked in her other hand.

"Sorry," She said, flashing an apologetic smile at Relda.

Granny offered a tight smile in return.

Finally, with two cups of steaming rosemary tea in front of the two women, Tink told her story.

"At first, it was supposed to be a joke. The two mischief- making boys executing the best prank in history. He planned the meeting for days, and even sent me to watch your family.. I did, and reported everything to him. What could I do? It was the most excited I'd seen him in decades! He so eagerly wanted to meet his partner-in-crime. And then, he finally met Puck.. Well, almost did. As he was approaching Puck on the street, a girl ran straight into my master, she was so eager to get to Puck. He ran to her too, and laughed, and then the two ran away. What could my master do? He called me, and we left. It was alright, though. There would be another chance. We would try again.

"The next time, he tried to approach Puck at school. We fabricated a club, and called it Tricksters United, to attract Puck. Again, our plan failed. Puck said he "couldn't make it," because he was with the girl- again. My master was annoyed, but we would find another way to meet the Trickster King.

"The next time, we released a troll on the McDonald property. Apparently, Puck and the Grimms are the crime-fighters of the city. We would attract them- and Puck- with the troll. And it worked. They raced to the scene, but the monster was defeated so quickly by the girl and Puck, we didn't have time to meet him. The girl had gotten in the way, and ruined our plans- again! This time, my master was angry. He wanted revenge, and get rid of that girl that kept getting in the way. He strengthened the sleeping draught that we had made before just as a prank. This time, he made it deadly. He bumped into her at school, and slipped some into her food. It worked like a charm. My master-"

Granny impatiently interrupted the story. "Yes, yes. But tell me, who is your master? Where is he?"

Tink opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes instead flashed up to a figure behind Relda.

Right here," An unfamiliar voice sneered.

His shadow slowly slinked towards the table- a curved, boyish nose emerging from his face, a pointy hat jauntily perched on his head. And threaded into the side of it- was that a… feather?

Granny slowly turned to look at the figure standing behind her, cold realization seeping into her skin. But before she could see his face, a hand shoved a cloth over her surprised face. A sweet smell entered her nostrils. Pleasant at first, but it grew more intense as the cloth dug deeper into her skin. It was sweet. Too sweet. So, so sweet. Granny never wanted to eat, or even see, one more piece of candy for the rest of her life.

No more sugar for _this _grandma! So sweet… Relda's thoughts melted into a confused blur as she tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry, Relda," Tink's voice seemed to be coming through a thick wall. "I had to."

The world disappeared into a haze of black as her head thumped against the chipped tiles.

**We'll update. Eventually (lol but we will update, promise). Hope you liked it, ttyl PLEASE REVIEW WE LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS THEY ARE OUR LIFE LINE**

**Chloe! (*w*)**

**Hey again, guys! How do you like **_**that**_ **cliffie? Rather proud of it myself. *coughs* So, thanks for reading this far! We both appreciate it! And always remember to review! You have no idea how much it helps. We'll work on the next chapter as soon as we can… but who knows how long that will be. Oh, well. Again, thanks! **

**-Grace (*vv*)**


End file.
